User blog:BobTheDoctor27/December 2011 Update
Howdy folks, this is [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] bringing you my final monthly update of 2011. December. The big one. All the updates have been leading up to this one. So what can I say that is dramatic and reflects both the build up in anticipation and climax? Story Updates ''Whispers in the Dark'' As most of you know, I've been writing Whispers in the Dark since January and, as I've said time and time again in just about every blog post, I have hated writing every single chapter! It's been boring, monotonous, yet - somehow - it seems to be, arguably, my most popular story. 0.o Well, while I personally think it's my most over-ambitious, poorly planned piece of writing I've ever stretched out into a 14-chapter-long story serial, I am pleased by the fact that it is the current longest page on this wiki, only just exceeding Dark Origins. :P Still, seeing as I've jut finished the final chapter, I think that there are a couple of points I should highlight. Fate of Tollubo Well, indeed he did die. That's right, at the end of Chapter 13, Tollubo died. Ironically, after having a shard of glass stuck in his head and being shot by a machine gun, he survived and had a heart attack. I'll bet you weren't expecting that! :P But, alas, I can't give anything else away as I want people to read the climatic finale to my story, so I won't reveal what happens here. (You'll have to read it! >:P) All I can say is this: the fact he died doesn't mean he'll stay dead. I do the same thing every year. Tollubo died in 2009 and was brought back to life by a Great Being named Tiruth. The same thing then happened to Jollun in 2010. But Tiruth won't be making any miracles in Tollubo's next clash with death. Oh no. I can still confirm that Tollubo is returning for Vendetta and Judgement Day after that. How he survived will be in the final chapter (that's right, the original cliff hanger was so rubbish I wrote yet another chapter to compensate). My December (Linkin Park Reference :P) Anyway, now that I've got that out of the way, I might as well tell you what my month's been like overall. :P Unlike I predicted, it didn't snow this year in Scotland, which is strange as there have been snow storms in both 2009 and 2010 that brought the country to a grinding halt (and inspired Frozen Calling :P). And worse still, I've caught a cold. D: It's terrible. (* sniff *) I've been up all night coughing and sneezing, so I'm shattered as I'm typing this (so now I have an excuse for bad writing :P). Still, I doubt it's likely you guys want to hear about my cold, so I'll move on to what I did for Christmas. This year, for the first time since 2002, I didn't get any BIONICLE sets. And, no, unfortunately it's not because I'm "growing up" (It's because it was discontinued :P). Instead, I got this, a technic motorbike that I think is pretty awesome, and - coincidentally - is a perfect fit for Tollubo. Perhaps I'll feature it in J-Day. :P Which of Matoro1's Vortixx creations do you think is best? Racasix Cobarox New Year Well, 2012 has a lot to live up to in terms of my story. I had hoped to finish Frozen Calling in Summer 2011 but got swept up in schoolwork. I doubt I'll be active for the first half of this new year, which is quite a let-down. But please do bare in mind that I have some very important exams from now until summer. Unfortunately, that does mean I won't be as active and won't be posting as many stories chapters or editing as frequently as I have been last year. In fact, during exam weeks, I'm actually going to ask to be blocked on this wiki so I don't get tempted to edit. (That's how serious it is. :P) But still, it's not all bad. Frozen Calling's progressing nicely and I hope to write Falling in the Black at a slow, relaxed rate. Plus I'm going to have made a lot of changes by the time I come back. Firstly, it has come to my attention that my story's have a reputation for being too long. Now, I have no problem with people thinking that, but if they're so long that people can't read them then it presents itself as a problem. So, my New Year's resolution is to write shorter story's. I don't want repeats of WitD. Every time I edit the full page - usually when I spot a spelling mistake - my computer crashes, which isn't great because there're a lot of spelling errors. :S Which of the following would you have prefered to have been one of the BIONICLE stars? A Dark Hunter A Barraki An Order of Mata-Nui Agent One of the Toa Hagah One of the Toa Mahri Another Glatorian An unreleased Toa (such as Helryx or Tuyet) M1's Spotlight Finally, before I go, I'd just like to make a couple of quick shout-outs to some users. *Firstly, there's Toa Roden, who's decided to [[User blog:Toa Roden/Winter 2011 Update|''"copy"]] my blog idea. :P I think you should all go over to his blog and "punish him" with lots of comments and ''so much attention that it creeps him out. Yeah, really "give him hell". I'm sure he'd hate that. :D *Additionally, I would like to congratulate DankoTheVincent's whose modern-day take on a Rahkshi - Kanrahk - has inspired me to feature a new Rahkshi character in my coming story of 2012. I think this creation is so unique and distinctive. *And finally, I'd like to make a tip of the hat to Abc8920, whose unwavering commitment and dedication towards reading my story has motivated me to write so much this year. Once again, I thank you, my friend. :P I hope you all have an awesome 2012 and that you all enjoy the new year... unless you're in some country I've never heard of that's a day behind all the other time zones.